Road Rage
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: Un auto "nuevo", Un play station de oro,un secreo y una malteada de vainilla haran del día de Kyle el peor de su vida... o tal vez, el mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra publicación, pero esta no es mía, le pertenece a acidspin. Recuerdan que estaba desesperada buscando una historia que había leído hace milenios y no recordaba el nombre pero si de lo que trataba, bueno gracias a una amiga (WaffleGum) que me comento en mi fic de Kyle bla bla bla lo encontré, y entendí la razón por la que me costo tanto, esta todo en ingles… así que luego de leerlo traducirlo y reírme muchísimo con el, decidí pasarlo al español y compartir con ustedes la razón de mi obsesión. Con dedicatoria para Tweekers Tucker porque se que lo querías leer tanto como yo y también a WaffleGum porque sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible.**

Fuera del hogar Broflovski, al borde de la acera, se encuentra Kyle Broflovski, se preguntaran, ¿qué hace Kyle Broflovski al borde de la acera, fuera de su casa?... pues, el esta mirando lo que se supone es un coche, seguro y funcional. El pelirrojo se toma un tiempo en detallarlo y anota mentalmente las fallas: El acabado no es profesional, el espejo del lado del pasajero no esta presente y el maletero del coche se mantiene cerrado por un cordón elástico.

Hey… creo que cuando me llamaste esta mañana, emocionado porque tu papá te dio un coche… ¡OLVIDASTE MENCIONAR QUE LO ROBO DE UN DEPOCITO MUNICIPAL!- Stan se inclina sobre el asiento del copiloto, mirando la vacilación evidente en el rostro de Kyle. Pero a pesar del pesimismo que emana del pelirrojo, la sonrisa de Stan es luminosa y alegre.

Vamos, no es tan malo… Solo entra- Kyle se desliza lentamente al interior del auto, a medida que la puerta se cerraba, los chirridos agudos a causa de la oxidación hacia que el rostro de Kyle se deformara en una mueca de dolor. Ya una vez dentro, sus ojos verdes escudriñaron el interior y SI QUE ERA MALO.

En primer lugar ni si quiera tienes un aparato de radio- Kyle señala con su dedo índice el lugar vacía donde debería estar la radio- en segundo lugar, a los asientos se les esta saliendo la poca espuma que tienen y en tercer lugar… ¿el techo esta sujeto por tachuelas?.

Stan asiente con la cabeza, y con los dedos juega con la tela que colgaba sobre ellos- La cubierta esta empezando a ceder, si no uso las tachuelas, todo caería sobre nosotros, pero es solo la tela, tampoco es como si el techo nos fuera a aplastar- terminaba el azabache con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Estas loco

Stan se inclina y consigue un beso rápido y dulce de los labios de su novio, cuando comenzaron a salir Kyle fue le primero en quejarse sobre el poco afecto que recibía, lo cual es sumamente irónico ya que al pelirrojo le gustaban esas demostraciones solo en la habitación suya o la de Stan (y ni hablar de las sesiones fuertes), ya que de resto, Kyle se aleja cuando Stan trata de acariciarlo, o tomarle la mano en público. Por eso cuando Kyle le exigió mas cariño a Stan, este se echo a reír, porque ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?, después de todo siempre es el quien trata de ser mas romántico (a diferencia del pelirrojo que es mas carnal). Pero algo bueno salió de aquella "conversación", siempre que se saludaban, despedían, o tenían la oportunidad, se daban un beso, a excepción de cuando estaban sus padres.

Stan se detiene a observar a su pareja, la cual solo le dedica una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada- Funciona y eso es todo lo que importa- dice, sin dejar de sonreír, y vuelve a caer en el papel de conductor responsable ya que se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar.

Kyle suspira y mas animado contesta- Bueno, en todo caso es mejor que no tener coche… espero que sepas que esto te convierte en mi chofer personal – El pelirrojo toma con ambas manos la cara de su chofer, y dándole un leve beso en los labios, decide seguir su ejemplo y abrocharse el cinturón, pero cuando lo tomo se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de agujeros, y el hilo se estaba deshilachando- _me pregunto que es mas seguro, usar el cinturón… o no usar el cinturón- _luego de meditarlo mucho, no tubo mas opción que colóraselo, aun dudando que tan seguro podría ser si la situación lo ameritara .

Stan se encoge de hombros ante la aclaración del judío- De igual forma, estoy recorriendo los lugares a los que frecuentamos.

En serio, en ese caso vas a pasar unas cuantas horas conmigo en la Sinagoga este fin de semana, estoy harto de conducir con mis padres.

El azabache solo atino a reír, el también había pasado por eso, y mucho mas, desde que recibió su permiso de conducir en su decimo quinto cumpleaños, a tenido que sacar en mas de un apuro a Randy, por el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo, ayudado a su madre a hacer mercado, y llevar a su hermana de un lado a otro por el simple echo de que "lo tenia agarrado de las bolas" literal y metafóricamente hablando. Y no podía negarse, ya que pedir prestado el carro de su padre es aceptar las innumerables condiciones que este pone. Por esa misma razón le ha estado suplicando por un medio de transporte para su cumpleaños #17.

Esta mañana, después de unos 5 meses del cumpleaños de Stanley, su padre lo saludo (muy temprano en la mañana) con una mano, en la cual colgaban unas llaves y dijo "hoy en día, usted ya es un hombre", por supuesto, Stan se le quedo mirando como si su padre tuviera un feto muerto pegado a un lado de su cabeza, pero ¿Qué iba a saber el que esa declaración significaba que un auto lo estaba esperando afuera?. Cuando se asomo por la ventana de su habitación, para confirmar las palabras de su padre, casi salto por ella de la impresión que le provoco ver estacionado al frente de su casa un nuevo convertible.

Bajo las escaleras prácticamente volando, atropellando a su hermana, la cual le grito algún insulto en el que seguramente lo llamaba mojón, y se paro en seco justo en frente del hermoso auto, alzo lentamente una de sus manos, y justo antes de que su mano pudiera tocar la pintura azul marino que brillaba de manera perfecta por el sol mañanero, su padre, vestido solo con una bata y con una taza de café en la mano le dijo "Whoa, no toques eso, no queremos que el vecino se enoje, tu coche esta por allá".

Stan miro en la dirección señalada, para encontrarse con un fenómeno verde y marrón, estacionado al contrario del hermoso convertible, haciendo obvio el contraste. Se hizo una nota mental sobre patearle el trasero al vecino por estacionar su mierda, corrección, su HERMOSA mierda frente a su casa.

Pero a pesar de lo que su verdadero coche parecía, Stan salió corriendo hacia el, aun lleno de entusiasmo, la cual desapareció al detallar el artefacto, pero no se dejo desanimar, es decir, el objeto tenia 4 ruedas y un motor bajo el capo, y eso era lo importante. Su padre le aseguro varias veces que funcionaba, ya que obviamente Stan insistía mucho con la pregunta, se trataba de Randy Marsh ok, pero también se trataba de un coche, y un coche significaba en su idioma LIBERTAD.

La tela caída del techo no le importo, para eso había tachuelas, incluso trato de no perturbarse por los asientos desfigurados, o por el volante auto removible. Porque de todos sus amigos, el era el primero con coche, y eso era genial.

La siguiente parada era la casa de Kenny, el cual vive mas cerca desde que salió de la parte mala del pueblo, así que geográficamente tiene mas sentido recoger a Kenny primero. Sin embargo Stan siempre a tenido reglas estrictas al momento de su conducción, una de ellas es que Kyle siempre era el primero en ser recogido, esa regla se había establecido antes de poseer su licencia, ya que era cuestión de lógica: si pasaba buscando a Kenny, este se sentaría en el asiento del copiloto, lo que daría como resultado que Kyle compartiese el asiento trasero con Eric, y Stan ciertamente no tenia muchas ganas de ser encarcelado por cómplice de homicidio contra Cartman

Se estaciono frente a la casa de Kenny, el patio delantero de Kenny esta cubierto de basura, mas de lo habitual, para ser precisos, esta cubierta por madera vieja y montones de latas vacías de cerveza. Stan presiono su mano en el claxon dos veces seguidas, consiguiendo un pitido bastante… extraño, por parte de este, y que Kyle se tomara el puente de la nariz como señal de "que patético"

Pronto ven a Kenny corriendo en dirección al auto, como un zorro al ver perros de caza, el chico rubio salta ágilmente las tablas de madera que están esparcidas por su patio, casi como un corredor de olimpiadas

Se ve en apuros- dijo Kyle preocupado

¿Tu crees?

Kenny salta por la ventana que se encuentra en el asiento detrás del copiloto, al tiempo que empieza a gritar "VAMOS, VAMOR, ARRANCA, ARRANA" de forma ahogada, ya que lleva puesta la capucha de su anorak anaranjado

Stan reacciona con la misma rapidez, precipitándose lejos de la casa con el pie puesto sobre el acelerador. Él no está seguro de por qué tienen que alejarse tan rápido, pero no duda. Kenny se ve como si estuviera huyendo de un asesino en serie.

A continuación, Kenny empieza a reír a carcajadas

¿Viejo?- dice Kyle girándose en el asiento para ver mejor al rubio, y Stan normaliza la velocidad una vez lejos de la casa de McCormick

Kenny ignora a Kyle, y poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento, se gira para poder disfrutar mejor la vista de su hermano, el cual estaba en medio de la calle agitando su puño y gritando obscenidades

Luego de tomar aire al terminar otra carcajada, se acomoda en el asiento y se quita la capucha y deja a la vista una traviesa sonrisa de victoria y su desordenado y amarillo cabello, Kenny no posee un cepillo para el cabello, pero al parecer eso es solo un punto más a su favor, esto pone de los nervios a Kyle, ya que a intentado con todos los productos para el cabello del mundo, y aun así no logra dominar la selva pelirroja que tiene por cabello, en cambio Kenny, y los demás lo único que tienen que hacer es despertar y VOILÁ

Stan usa el espejo para poner los ojos sobre el nuevo pasajero, y vio que Kenny veía con admiración un sándwich

Que diablos fue todo eso- pregunto Kyle volviéndose en su asiento

He ganado el almuerzo de Kevin, porque el es un boludo

¿Qué tipo de helado es?- pregunta Stan realmente curioso

Kyle arquea una ceja y se dirige a su chofer, ya que piensa que es mas importante el asunto de Kevin, que el relleno del sándwich que Kenny esta por comer- ¿por qué es eso relevante?

Kenny dividió el trozo de pan en 2 partes y se les quedo viendo como si fuera un jugoso filete (si, triste) y sonriendo contesta- es de queso- antes de pegarle una mordida. Luego de un tiempo masticando, pasea su mirada por su alrededor – bueno… al menos no es una TOTAL pila de mierda

Dios mío Kenny se puede caminar- decía Stan frunciendo el ceño

No te enojes, no es como si hubieses comprado este coche de mierda

Pero sigue siendo un coche

Si, sigue siendo un coche- Kenny repite- así que supongo que eso lo hace bastante impresionante- el rubio hace una pausa para morder nuevamente el emparedado, pero se detiene repentinamente- ¿son tachuelas?.

Dentro de las pocas cuadras entre la casa de Kenny y la de Cartman, sus queridos pasajeros se han estado quejando acerca de la falta de radio, no es que a Stanley le molestara, solo era cuestión de ignorarlos, pero no podía evitar pensar que, si hubiera una radio, seria mas fácil ahogar sus palabras con la música.

En la puerta de la casa Cartman, Liane abrazaba a su hijo como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver, este le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y empieza a caminar con ese paso tan singular de una persona con exceso de peso en dirección al auto, abrazando como si de su vida dependiera, una mochila de la cual sobresalían muchos boletos amarillos.

Stan siente como el coche se inclina hacia la derecha, cuando se sienta detrás de el. Cartman siempre debía sentarse detrás de el, o de lo contraria pateara hasta el fin el asiento de Kyle, esa es la regla numero 2.

¿Qué coño es esta mierda que estas conduciendo?- pregunta el castaño metiendo su bolso entre sus piernas

Mi papá me compro un auto para mi cumpleaños

Espera, espera… ¿tu padre realmente pago por esto?

Lamentamos el hecho de que el auto no este a tu altura culo gordo- dice con obvio sarcasmo en su tono de voz el pelirrojo

Cierra la boca judío, debes aprender a hablar solo cuando se te ordene

NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA UN MALDITO PERRO

¡YA! A callar de una puta vez- regaña Stan jugando al papá- no estamos ni cerca del arcade y ya ustedes están armando lio

El empezó- se excuso Cartman cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

No es cierto- decía Kyle haciendo pucheros

No importa quien empezó- decía Kenny, haciendo de mamá dulce y comprensiva (?)- el echo es que, como no tenemos radio para distraernos, al menos deberíamos mantener la calma

¿QUÉ NO HAY QUÉ?- Eric pregunta completamente horrorizado. Se mueve hacia adelante y mete la cabeza entre los asientos delanteros para ver el espacio vacio en el que debería estar la radio- CARAJO STAN ¿ES QUE ACASO TU PAPÁ SE ROBO EL AUTO DE LA FAMILIA DE KENNY?

Kenny solo le proporciona un golpe en su brazo derecho, ni si quiera se toma la molestia de insultarlo u ofenderse, esta demasiado ocupado en su sándwich. Stan por su parte, pone los ojos en blanco y le responde con fastidio- no… de echo no me lo dijo

¿En serio?- Kyle mira a Stan entre preocupado y curioso- eso no te parece un poco… extraño

Yo estoy de acuerdo- Cartman se recarga completamente en el asiento trasero, abrazando y distanciando su bolso de Kenny, para el, Kenny es demasiado pobre como ser de confianza, sobre todo cuando se trata de unos valiosos billetes amarillos- si tu padre lo robo, obviamente no te dirá de sonde lo saco, el lado positivo es que tenemos 2 opciones, o la policía no apresa, o esta mierda se rompe a mitad de camino

Cállate Cartman, no se va a romper, esta funcionando muy bien

Con eso no me convencerás, como pude ser tan tonto de subirme a esta trampa mortal

Stan no le hace caso y sólo continúa concentrándose en la ruta que él conoce muy bien. Pero ahora, se siente un poco inquieto por su coche ya que todo el mundo a aportado un comentario negativo acerca de. Sinceramente, el pensaba que se iba a romper antes de llegar a la casa de Kyle, pero luego de haber pasado buscando a sus 3 amigos con éxito se tranquilizo.

No hay ruidos extraños durante la conducción, no hay problemas con los saltos... Su padre no le daría una trampa de la muerte como un regalo.

Al menos, él no piensa que lo haría.

Decide mantenerlo un poco por debajo del límite de velocidad. Por si acaso.

Kyle se inclina en su asiento, y sube los pies al tablero, ciertamente le importa poco si le causa algunos rayones, después de todo, este coche esta muy lejos de ser un Lexus. Apoya su cabeza contra la ventana y dirige su vista al cielo, y a las nubes- parece que va a llover.

Kenny también fija su vista en las nubes, y dándole una mordida final al sándwich dice- espero que no se oxide antes de llegar al arcade.

El estacionamiento del arcade estaba lleno, siempre es así los sábados, por lo que hay que esperar para poder estacionarse, Cartman sugirió la idea de estacionar en un lugar para discapacitados, ya que piensa que el coche de Stan esta en desventaja. Pero ni si quiera se le presta la mas mínima atención.

Después de unos minutos, Stan encuentra un buen lugar para aparcar. Se gira hacia Cartman con una sonrisa de suficiencia- ves, lo hemos hecho muy bien.

Cartman toma su mochila y se la coloca sobre su pecho mientras que sale del auto y cierra la puerta, torciendo los ojos por el vergonzoso chirrido que emano de esta- solo fue un viaje de 1 hora Marsh, gran cosa.

Stan no le hace caso, y el cuarteto se abre paso en uno de sus lugares favoritos, desde que Stan tiene licencia, ellos van a ese lugar, al menos 3 veces por semana.

La lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo, como si Dios escupiera a sus residentes, pero para ese momento los chicos ya se encontraban dentro del arcade.

Ese Arcade la mayor galería de la zona. Animales de peluche y scooters cuelgan del techo alto entre luces parpadeantes y carpas de color rojo, luces de neon adornando las paredes alrededor de la cantidad obscena de las maquinas de videojuegos y stands. Es un cielo electrónico.

Hoy es un día importante para Eric, estaba a solo 50 billetes amarillos para poder ganarse una Play Station 3 de oro, el cual vale 3000 billetes, pero para el vale la pena. Kyle por su parte se canso de decirle, incontables veces que todo se trata de comercio, y que no esta hecho de oro, que es solo pintura. Pero Cartman jura que son mentiras judías, como siempre.

También es un día importante para los otros 3, ya que desde hoy, no tendrían que escucharlo hablar mas acerca de lo mucho que deseaba ganar aquel premio. Como lo ha sido los ultimo 6 meses.

Cartman es un fanático de Bola Skee, pero no porque le gusta especialmente el juego. Sólo hay dos razones para jugar: es fácil de engañar y se derrama un montón de billetes. Con la ayuda de Kenny, es mucho más fácil. El rubio se sitúa al final del juego, cosa que cuando su compañero lance la bola, este la tome y la enceste en el cesto de los 100 puntos. Kenny, por supuesto, no lo hace de forma gratuita. Cartman le arroja unas monedas a cambio y así es como se consigue el dinero para jugar. Tan pronto como entran al lugar, se dirigen al juego de bola skee.

Stan y Kyle tomaron la dirección opuesta, hacia un juego de puntería, en el que unos Zombies come cerebros son los blancos, ellos realmente no se preocupan por los boletos ganadores, el arcade es un lugar divertido, para pasar el rato y jugar. Stan introdujo en la maquina un billete de 5 dólares, a lo cual esta le devolvió 50 moneditas de player.

Ya en frente de la maquina y con la vista puesta en las pistolas de plástico, Kyle ni cuenta se dio de que las monedas ya estaban en la maquinas cuando ya Stan había tomado la pistola azul, soltando un JAH en señal de victoria.

Oh vamos, otra vez la pistola rosa- se quejaba el pelirrojo, intentando arrebatarle la azul a su pareja.

Pero si ese color te queda jodidamente sexy- dijo en un tono cautivador el pelinegro

Esta será la última vez que usa la pistola rosa- decía con decisión y un leve sonrojo el de los ojos verdes.

Más en el otro lado del edificio, Cartman y Kenny ni siquiera han llegado a la zona de Bola Skee todavía, porque Cartman esta demasiado ocupado en el mostrador principal, observando detenidamente el muro de premios- ¿Dónde coño esta?- dice repetidas veces al tiempo que sus ojos pasan rápidamente por relojes, anillos, pulseras, y otros artículos diversos pero sobre todo inútiles.

Kenny simplemente se encoge de hombros, mirando a su enojado amigo- quizás alguien ya reclamo el premio

Pero yo estaba guardando billetes para tenerlo

No es como si tu nombre estuviera grabado en el… no se puede tener un premio en suspensión hasta que consigas todos los billetes

HIJOS DE PUTA ¿A VER, QUIEN COÑO DIRIGE AQUÍ?

Que te jodan

Cartman avisto una campanilla de plata al lado de la registradora, y comienza a presionarla fuerte y rápidamente, provocando que el sonido agudo y constante de la campanita asustase a cualquier empleado que le tocara lidiar con aquel cliente iracundo.

Finalmente un joven empleado que no pasaba de los 14 apareció detrás de una cortina, mostrando su rostro lleno de espinillas- ¿puedo ayudarle?- su voz chirriaba, efecto de la pubertad.

Sí, usted me puede ayudar. ¿Dónde está el oro PlayStation 3?

Oh si, fue reclamado ayer

¡¿QUEEE?

Lo siento señor

PERO QUE PUTA MIERDA

Kenny pone los ojos en blanco y decide huir de la escena que Cartman ofrecece junto al empleado mal pagado. Se puede obtener dinero en otro lugar sin tener que hacer trampa en el bola Skee. Él ve a Stan y Kyle asesinar Zombies en el otro extremo del edificio y se dirige en esa dirección.

A medida que se dirige hacia ellos, sus ojos no se despegan de la alfombra esta es una táctica que ha demostrado que funciona bastante bien hasta el momento. En una galería enorme donde los niños están llevando un montón de monedas a manos llenas, un trimestre o dos está destinado a caer al suelo en algún momento. Se encuentra a tres antes de ingresar a la matanza de no-muertos.

¿Esos gritos que se escuchan provienen de Cartman?

¿Puedes escucharlo?- Kenny se pregunta, y se apoya contra el lado de la torre del juego, quedándose con los beneficios que hizo durante su caminata.

Sí amigo- dice Stan- Estamos sólo en el lado opuesto del arcade."

Kyle se burla con una risa. -Sí, la gente puede escucharlo hasta en el estacionamiento

Y solo porque alguien se llevo la oro PlayStation.

Con esto Kyle se echa a reír y casi le permite a su personaje un mordisco en el cuello. Su día se está poniendo cada vez mejor. En primer lugar, Stan consigue su propio coche, y ahora, esto.

Cartman se acerca ahora a los tres chicos, arrastrando los pies, junto con un escolta de seguridad. Cuando llega a sus amigos, dice entre dientes -Tenemos que irnos, chicos.

Los tres miran hacia arriba, hacia el escolta mejor dicho, cada uno tan sorprendido como los demás. La cara de Cartman se pune roja de ira y sus cejas se sumergen en una empinada V. Kyle por su parte golpea el botón Start para pausar el juego, obviamente, no muy contento -¿Qué?

Stan suspira y pone la pistola en su funda y mira al guardia de seguridad. -¿Qué pasó?

El guardia, que tiene una mano puesta en el cuello de Cartman, mira hacia abajo, a los chicos, con una mirada dura y un rostro severo -Esteban cree que el comportamiento adecuado en una zona familiar implica gritar obscenidades y lanzar las campanas de cortesía a nuestros empleados. Lo siento chicos, pero ese tipo de comportamiento no se tolera en este Arcade.

Kyle se gira hacia Stan y con la boca pronuncia sin emitir ruido alguno el nombre de "¿Esteban?" con cara de confundido. Stan sólo sacude la cabeza.

El dice que ustedes son sus compañeros, así que si ese es el caso voy a tener que pedirle a los 3 que se retiren

¡¿Qué? -Kyle grita- Acabamos de llegar -Él golpea el arma en su funda, enojado por el hecho de que no se puede utilizar como un arma real contra el culo gordo

Van a tener que salir

Esto es una mierda. ¿Por qué demonios se nos rinden cuentas de sus actos?

No grite malas palabras, joven, o me veré obligado a excluirle del arcade como lo acabo de hacer con Esteban

Kyle rechina los dientes, agarra la mano de Stan y le tira hacia la entrada principal en una ola de frustración. Stan sólo dispara una mirada molesta a Cartman antes de seguir adelante y tratar de evitar que su brazo se salga de su órbita. Kenny se queda atrás y pone los ojos en blanco, -Vamos, Esteban.

Por supuesto, lo que faltaba, tiene que estar lloviendo-. Kyle dice, mientras él y Stan corren en dirección al auto, Las gotas de agua caían tan fuertes que empapaban sus ropas, y resbalaban en sus muñecas, y por tanto en las palmas de sus manos entrelazadas se forman charcos diminutos que se cuelan por las rendijas de sus dedos entrelazados. Stan sólo mantiene la cabeza gacha, oyendo como Kyle se queja de la situación, mientras que entran y se refugian de las gotas de lluvia en el coche, -Maldita sea, no puedo creer que nos hayan echado del arcade gracias a la bola de grasa. ¿Recuérdame por qué salimos con él?

-Hemos crecido con él, Kyle

-Por desgracia.

Una vez que alcanzan el coche, tanto en la puerta del copiloto y la puerta del conductor abierta en la sincronización y la sentada de los dos en sus asientos, es que se percatan del agua acumulada en la capota del coche en las alfombras y asientos -Esta puta mierda

Sólo porque estás cabreado con el gordo, no significa que la pagues con el coche

¿No te molestó, también?- Se vuelve a Stan -quiero decir... tú eres el que nos trajo hasta aquí para nada.

Stan se encoge de hombros. -Sí, supongo, pero yo no voy a dejar que Cartman me amargue la vida. Vamos a ir a casa, hacer algo más, y vamos a volver aquí otra vez sin él. Mira el lado bueno. Por lo menos no tenemos que arrastrarlo aquí con nosotros. Esta a partir de hoy exiliado.

Las palabras de consuelo de Stan no hacen mucho cambio en Kyle. Este suelta otro suspiro molesto, y echa un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. Kenny y Cartman finalmente caminan de regreso a través de la lluvia, acercándose al coche. Él mira a Stan. -¿Cómo se puede siempre hacer eso? Quiero darle un puñetazo en la cara, y tu solo dices "no hay problema, amigo. La próxima vez"

Stan sonríe – Supongo que ya es costumbre ¿no?

La sonrisa es contagiosa -Seguramente

Se puede escuchar Cartman quejarse antes de que incluso se acerque al coche. Kyle de repente le gustaría haber pasado el día sólo con Stan. Ellos tienen un coche ahora. Podrían haber venido aquí por sí mismos, pasarse un día increíble en el arcade, jugar con Stan durante tres horas seguidas como lo hicieron la semana pasada. Pero no, Kenny y el culo gordo tenían que venir. El día Kyle es totalmente una mierda ahora.

Kenny de pronto corre el resto del camino hasta el coche, y llega antes que Cartman, este salta en el interior, aterrizando como un muñeco de trapo empapado. Su capucha ha recuperado su lugar legítimo en la cabeza de el otra vez. Cartman intenta entrar en el coche, pero Kenny golpea el seguro impidiendo la entrada del castaño.

Cartman intenta abrir la puerta, pero ahora, gracias a Kenny, está cerrada. Se trata de abrir las otras tres puertas, pero están bloqueados, también. Él grita en el estacionamiento como si fuera un animal rabioso en lugar de un chico de diecisiete años de edad. -¿Qué mierda?, Kenny abre la puta puerta

De ninguna manera, que te jodan… ya basta con todos los chistes de pobres o Stan arrancara y te dejara votado aquí

Kenny nunca pidió su aprobación. Stan y Kyle sólo se miran el uno al otro mientras sonríen, -Yo no estaría totalmente en contra- admite Stan.

-Esta lloviendo jodidamente aquí, Abre la maldita puerta- Cartman sacudía el mango con la mano frenética. Su ropa está ya empapada en agua. Su cabello pastoso se adhiere a su frente reluciente bajo el ala de su sombrero mojado -Kenny

Promételo- Kenny grita por la ventana.

-Maldita sea, está bien -Cartman grita, su voz compite con los choques fuertes de los truenos -No voy a joder más con los pobres

Kenny quita la cerradura y se cambia de asiento. Cartman finalmente entra en el coche y cierra la puerta, haciendo que el vehículo completo vuelva a temblar. "Ni una sola palabra de mierda", dice, abrazando a su mochila empapada y los billetes no utilizados en el pecho. "Vamos a salir volando de aquí."

Nadie dice nada porque están unánimemente de acuerdo en algo por una vez.

Pero cuando Stan intenta dar vuelta a la llave en el encendido, el auto gime con dolor. Stan trata una segunda vez, pero consigue la misma reacción. Incluso una tercera y una cuarta vez.

Stan? -Los ojos de Kyle se encuentran posadas en la mano que sujeta las llaves

Dime que esta mierda funciona -Cartman dice suplicante desde el asiento trasero.

Stan intenta por quinta vez, chasqueando los dedos con irritación- ¿Qué mierda? -Su mano se vuelve por sexta vez y hasta una séptima, pero se rinde y se empuja hacia atrás en el asiento, con la columna recta y la mandíbula apretada.

"Puta madre". Cartman deja caer los brazos a sus lados y su mochila se inclina contra la puerta sin vida.

Stan mueve la cabeza lentamente, en repetidas ocasiones mientras mira fijamente a la rueda de manejo, el clima metafóricamente estaba imitando el resentimiento que en ese momento sentía, se empezaba a formar por su padre descuidado.

¿Stan? -Kyle se pregunta de nuevo, dirige la mano hacia el hombro de su novio, pero este se apartó.

Stan busco su celular, en un movimiento rápido brusco durante el proceso. Aprieta el número dos de marcación rápida de su padre. Y mientras espera mira a Kyle y mueve la boca en un inaudible "lo siento" por su movimiento brusco, mientras que el teléfono se conecta.

Kenny sólo inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a través de su parka el techo manteniéndose relativamente tranquilo. Cartman dirige sus ojos al objetivo de Kenny y arquea una ceja. -A la mierda ¿Son tachuelas?

Cuando el padre de Stan, coge el teléfono, Stan explica su situación con exasperación. Él es un tonto por confiar en su padre. Tendría que haber esperado esto. La cosa es que lo hizo. Pero el no quería creerlo.

De ninguna manera, papá. No podemos ir a ninguna parte... recógenos... No, no se puede caminar, está lloviendo ... Estamos en Denver! No... no estamos esperando un autobús, que está lloviendo ... ¡Papá! Esta es tu culpa. Lo menos que puede hacer es pasarnos buscando

Él mira a Kyle, su cara refleja enojo, pero la suaviza. Su papá si los va a recoger. No se va a enojar por la situación. Él sólo va a tratar con ella. -Él dijo que va a buscarnos.

No les dije maricones que esto iba a pasar

No vayas a empezar culo gordo- Kyle se rompe, sin querer aumentar aún más el estrés de Stan, "Ahora no".

Stan maneja su ira diferente a Kyle. Si hay algo que molesta Kyle, entonces el mundo se entera al instante en que su temperamento se enciende. Pero cuando Stan se enoja, se frustra y trata de mantener la compostura. No es propenso a arremeter contra lo que lo enoja porque nunca se preocupa lo suficiente por lo general, por lo que cuando se molesta, se lo mantiene en privado. Esto deja a Kyle sintiéndose muy mal, con una sensación molesta desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de su pecho. Siente la necesidad de abrazar a Stan y de hacerlo saber que todo estará bien, y que su papá es un idiota.

Pero Kyle recapacito la idea de abrazarlo, para evitar que Cartman y Kenny empezaran a molestarlos con sus silbidos. En su lugar, sólo se apoya en su asiento y se pone cómodo, ya que tiene que sentarse y esperar un buen rato para volver a su casa. Con suerte, van a estar fuera de este aparcamiento y de regreso en South Park en una hora o dos. Si ese es el caso, entonces el día es aún salvable. Se pueden volver a tiempo para la cena. Pero eso es sólo si el señor Marsh sale de inmediato y confiable no es una palabra usualmente asociada con el padre de Stan.

**Hola de nuevo, South Park no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco (no quiero ser demandada T.T) soy muy joven EXIJO UN ABOGADO TENGO DERECHO A GUARDAR SILENCIO PERO NO LO USARE AJAJHKJGSKDGHSIDUHQNABAMOI… bien, ya recuperada la cordura, les digo que mañana comienzo clases, por eso voy a subir los 2 capítulos hoy, solo que el primero en la tarde y el segundo en la noche porque aun me falta la mitad. Nos leemos mas tarde, por cierto **

**¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí la parte 2, y final… mierda no vuelvo a traducir un fic… es sumamente fastidioso :| en fin, espero les guste y me digan que tal, a mi me gusto y creo que hasta valió la pena el esfuerzo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me dieron fuerza para combatir la flojera y poder terminar el capitulo2. Así que con amor, se los dedico a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y con mucho mas amor a los que dejaron reviews.**

**South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de acidspin… yo solo la traduje.**

Cuando la lluvia cesa poco a poco y los cuatro jóvenes están a punto de quedarse dormidos en los asientos de forma incómoda, Randy Marsh se detiene en el estacionamiento de Arcade. Stan piensa entre devolver a la basura su "auto" o llamar a un camión de remolque. Los chicos se amontonan en el coche de Randy, todos dispuestos a regresar a su amado South Park.

El señor Marsh esta vestido con su habitual pantalón gris y camisa azul verdoso. Maneja tranquilamente al tiempo que absorbe de manera ruidosa un batido de vainilla muy espeso con una pajita estrecha. Aparte del sorber intenso de Randy, el camino de vuelta es relativamente tranquilo. Kenny, Kyle y Cartman se cargan uno contra el otro en el asiento trasero. Para disgusto de Kyle, que está atascado en el medio, aplastado contra la bola de grasa de Cartman.

Stan está en el asiento delantero con los pies levantaban contra el tablero y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera puede mirar a su padre. Después de todos estos años, su padre sigue siendo un idiota. Uno podría pensar que el hombre iba a aprender en su vejez, pero no. Stan se ha convencido de que su padre tuvo que haber sido engañado en algo, porque se niega a creer que este le dio intencionalmente ese pedazo de mierda. Es la única razón lógica por la cual no le diría a Stan de dónde ha sacado el coche.

¿Papá?-, Pregunta, y es lo primero que le dice a su padre desde que los paso buscando- ¿De dónde sacaste ese coche de todos modos?

Randy no ve a su hijo. En cambio, sólo responde con un encogimiento de hombros mientras absorbe aun más fuerte la malteada.

¿En serio?- Stan imita el movimiento del hombro- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás a tu favor? Vamos, ¿dónde lo has conseguido? creo que puedes por lo menos darme una explicación después de dos horas atrapados en un estacionamiento ya que el auto no quiso encender

Randy alza una ceja y da otro sorbo de su postre. -¿y por qué no me esperaron dentro del arcade? Así tendrían con que distraerse

Kenny intenta dar una explicación, pero Randy le interrumpe, ya que no es capaz de entender el hablar de Kenny, a diferencia de los chicos. -Ken, ¿en verdad necesitas tener puesta esa cosa en tu cabeza cuando estás hablando? La gente no puede entender ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo

Kenny pone los ojos en blanco y se quita la capucha de la cabeza. -Esteban tiene prohibida la entrada, y no se nos permitió volver, porque él estaba con nosotros."

"Esteban ¿Estás saliendo con los mexicanos ahora, Stan?"

Kyle pone los ojos en blanco -Esteban es Cartman. Él le dijo al guardia que ese es su nombre

Esos cabrones, ya les gustaría que les diera mi nombre real

Papá- interrumpe Stan, tratando de volver al punto- ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes el coche?

Randy suspiro- No le digas a tu madre, ¿vale? -Se toma otro sorbo de la malteada antes de hablar- Yo lo gané en una apuesta

Se lo ganó en una apuesta- Stan repite, sin expresión.

Sí, aposte con Stu que no podía construir una torre con cervezas. Me dijo que podía, y si perdía la apuesta, que me daría este coche que se encontró.

¡¿Qué?- grita Stan.

¡Lo sabía! -Cartman grita, saltando en su asiento- Yo sabía que él consiguió ese pedazo de mierda con la familia pobre de Kenny.

Cállate Cartman- gritan Kyle y Kenny a la vez.

¿Estás bromeando?- Stan le pregunta- ¿en verdad me diste un coche de mierda que alguien se "encontró "? ¿Sabía usted siquiera como lo obtuvo? ¿Sabes de dónde lo sacó?"

Por supuesto que sí. Su amigo mecánico se lo dio. Stu quería venderlo por partes, pero me dijo que quería un coche. Ahí es donde la apuesta entró

Por supuesto- comenta Kyle casi en un murmullo desde el asiento de atrás, con los ojos fijos en el techo- porque ese es el punto lógico para una apuesta, construir una torre con cervezas para conseguir una chatarra que otro quiere… Tiene total sentido.

Stan se da por vencido. Ni siquiera quiere saber más. En este punto, ya todo se parece a un culo, incluso por aceptar ese "regalo" en primer lugar. Él sólo mueve la cabeza, murmura un "lo que sea" y mantiene su mirada en las vías del tren de Colorado a lo largo de la carretera.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Randy decide intentar cambiar el tema a algo más ligero.

Maury estubo bien hoy, Stan- Se acomoda para controlar el coche con la mano izquierda y con la punta de sus rodillas, mientras que la mano derecha asiste al postre.

Stan ni siquiera se molesta en responder el comentario. El episodio de hoy de Maury es la última cosa en su mente.

Cuando Randy no recibe una respuesta, continúa, ajeno al hecho de que Stan todavía está enojado.

El de hoy se llamaba "Yo tenía sólo trece años, pero yo sé que usted es padre de mi bebé ".

Yo vi ese hace bastante tiempo- dice Kenny casualmente desde el asiento trasero, recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de Kyle y Cartman.

Stan sólo cierra los ojos, con la esperanza de que el viaje termine rapidamente. Su padre es una de las pocas cosas en su vida que es una vergüenza constante, no importa la edad que tenga.

¿Sí? Me fui cuando llevaron los resultados de las pruebas de Shauna. Su madre estaba muy molesta, pero luego llamó Stan.

Perdón por interrumpir tu programa papá. -El sarcasmo eran como golpes duros que salían de los labios de Stan, pero Randy lo toma como una disculpa sincera y revuelve el cabello de su hijo en un rápido movimiento.

Está bien, era una repetición. ¿Por qué quieres tener un niño a los trece años de todos modos? Lo bueno es que no tenemos que preocuparnos de ese tipo de cosas con ustedes, ¿eh, Stan?

Cartman se burla- eso es absolutamente seguro.

Kyle inmediatamente golpea a Cartman en el pecho y se acomoda con la misma rapidez antes de que su mano sea arrastrada por el mar infinito de grasa, y se quede hundido en ella. Cartman solo tose después de un inaudible "uf" y Randy por su parte solo dirige sus ojos al asiento de atrás por el espejo retrovisor, sin saber lo que ese comentario sugiere y por qué se produjo tal reacción.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eric?

Stan y Kyle abren de sobremanera sus ojos, el miedo echa a un lado su enojo. Esta es la última cosa que necesitan para colmo, como si con todo lo demás no tuvieron suficiente. Ninguno de ellos tenían intenciones de que esto suceda, si no hasta pasado un tiempo muy, muy largo. Kyle siempre ha argumentado que si siguen saliendo aun cuando cumplan cuarenta, probablemente sera el mejor momento para soltar la sopa sobre sus gustos maricones, y definitivamente no por ahora.

Kyle mira con ojos como puñales a Cartman. Si tan solo dice una sola cosa más, Kyle lo va a empujar a través de la puerta del coche hacia la autopista. El esta muy consciente de que no se lesionara seriamente, Cartman tiene suficiente relleno para sobrevivir, y salir ileso de unos cuantos golpes proporcionados por llantas. 

¿Qué...? Randy insiste, pasando sus ojos de ida y vuelta por cada uno de sus pasajeros.

Una camioneta negra, del doble de la altura del compacto de Randy, se acerca a un lado del coche. Y por primera vez desde que los chicos lo vieron hoy, Randy pone su batido en el portavasos.

El siempre conduce de manera civilizada. A pesar de tener un poco de mal genio, cuando se trata de conducir, todas las apuestas están apagadas. Pero cuando la camión se adelanta bruscamente delante de él, esta situación se convierte en una excepción.

¡Qué mierda!- Él grita

¿Quién coño se cree este hijo de puta que es? Dios me libre de pasar el limite de velocidad, ¿vieron como se metió en frente de mí? Yo estaba a una pulgada de distancia de su defensa. ¡Una pulgada de distancia!- Su pie pisa el acelerador sin la menor vacilación y sus dedos aprietan fuertemente el volante.

Stan ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. Él está muy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones -Papá, déjalo ir.

Pero que gran idiota- dice el castaño desde el asiento trasero, alimentando la ira de Randy.

"Stan, si tu permites que esto suceda, estos cabrones van a pasar todo el tiempo sobre ti. Por eso hay que tener bolas durante la conducción, para demostrarle a esta tipo de imbéciles quien es el que manda. ¿Con que te gusta joder?- susurra Randy para momentos después comenzar a acercarse peligrosamente a la camioneta, tanto, que la placa está prácticamente en el interior del parabrisas.

Stan se pellizca el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar- Oh Dios. ¿En serio papá? Esto no tiene sentido- Stan fija la vista en el velocímetro, orsevando como la aguja va subiendo- ¿Puedes al menos reducir la velocidad?

Cálmate, Stan! No es el momento para el pánico!

Randy cambia de carril, y antes de que ellos se enteren, están a toda velocidad por la carretera, a la par con la camioneta negra. Randy da bocinazos fuertes, mucho más de lo necesario. El otro conductor que parece ser un hombre de mediana edad con un bigote parecido al de los tipos que aparecen en las películas del lejano oeste. Cuando Randy llama la atención del conductor, le dice a Stan que apartar la mirada, para luego sacar el dedo medio de la forma más enojada que puede, para con el vehículo del otro carril.

El bigote del hombre se curva hacia arriba con una sonrisa. Él saluda a Randy, y aumenta la velocidad, adelantando su coche de nuevo.

¡Oh, no!- Cartman grita desde el asiento trasero- ¡Pero qué imbécil!

Cartman- Kyle le grita furioso ya que él no necesita que Cartman fomente el comportamiento del señor Marsh- ¡Cierra la puta boca!

Oh, qué hijo de puta- Randy grita histérico y sus ojos recorren el coche, en busca de una idea, o en su defecto un arma, con la cual atacar- No podemos dejar que este bigotudo hijo de puta escape.

Sus ojos se enfocan en su batido de vainilla.

Toma el volante, Stan.

¡¿Qué?- Stan grita- ¡Papá! no consiguiendo desultado alguno, ya que Randy sólo suelta el volante sin esperar la aprobación de su hijo, Stan no tiene más remedio que darse prisa y tomar el volante del coche antes de que se salga de control- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Randy toma el batido de los portavasos. Abre la ventana por completo y hace maniobras con su cuerpo para sacar toda la parte superior por la ventana, a sabiendas de que esta es una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido. Él le va a mostrar a ese bastardo lo que piensa sobre el, sobre su estúpido camión y sobre su estúpido bigote.

Los tres chicos en el asiento trasero ven su conductor, con los ojos abiertos mostrando el horror que los invadía.

Vamos a morir, ¿no? -Kyle se pregunta, con una voz aguda y temblorosa, por el miedo y la adrenalina.

Randy se estabiliza lo mejor que pudo, con los ojos apenas abiertos, gracias al viento que lo azota en la cara, y con la ropa como un paracaídas. Sus ojos están como ranuras, los insectos vuelan y se estrellan en su rostro y brazo, el cual ya se encuentra en el aire apuntando con el postre a su objetivo. Cuenta hasta tres en su mente, se estabiliza, y coloca el brazo hacia atrás, derramando el batido sobre el capó de su coche esperando ser disparado hacia el camión.

Y si ellos no se encontraran en un vehículo en movimiento, con la aguja pasando los 65 MPH, tal vez se hubieran salvado del efecto boomerang, pero como no era asi el batido se fue de vuelta al coche, cubriendo el parabrisas y el capó entero en una espesa capa de líquido blanco.

¡Mierda! Randy grita desesperado, impulsándose a sí mismo de nuevo hacia el asiento del conductor. Nota entonces que no puede ver absolutamente nada a través de la pared de vainilla. El pánico reemplaza la ira y no sabe qué hacer. Pero sabe que no puede flaquear. Él tiene que salir de la carretera lo más pronto posible… aunque no sabe cómo.

El coche se desvía a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha, con todos los chicos gritando en su interior de manera simultánea efecto pánico. Con la mente centrada en un solo hecho: Esto es todo. Este es el fin.

Randy asoma la cabeza por la ventana, ya que es su única oportunidad de obtener una visión de la carretera, esquivando autos, camionetas y cualquier objeto que pudiera estar en peligro lo mejor posible, con la esperanza de que Dios no los dejaría morir, ni asesinar accidentalmente a nadie.

Tienen que salir de la carretera, pero un hoyo les hace el favor, sacándolos de la vía y haciendo que el coche se tambalee, de vueltas, derrape y frene bruscamente quedando atascado.

El coche se detiene de golpe y todo es silencio, salvo por el zumbido de los motores de automóviles y la respiración pesada de los cinco pasajeros. Randy pasa los ojos por la gruesa capa que gotea en el parabrisas, de arriba a abajo.

Está todo el mundo, bien- pregunta, entre respiraciones agitadas.

Kyle se muerde el labio inferior, con la intención de resistir la tentación de golpear al señor Marsh en la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¡Estuvo a punto de matarlos! Bien-. Dice, su voz denotaba el miedo y la desesperación.

Jesucristo, papá! -Stan le grita con una mirada medio furiosa y medio aterrada.

Randy no tiene ni siquiera una explicación para apoyar sus acciones. En retrospectiva, probablemente no fue la mejor idea. Todo en su cabeza comienza con "Yo estaba ..." "Yo ..." "Bueno, él ...", pero tiene tan poco sentido común como para ni siquiera terminar la frase. Se da vuelta en su asiento, y pone una mano en la cara de su hijo, asegurándose de que no hay ninguna repercusión por el casi-accidente. -¿Están seguros que se encuentran bien?

Se vuelve a mirar el asiento trasero, y la ira de Kyle no ha desvanecido, sólo hizo que su rostro no lo demostrara tanto. Cartman traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza, Kenny también asiente con al cabeza, casi como si no hubieran tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte. El está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, después de todo. En todo caso, se enorgullece de que él no murió. Se esperaba que fuera el único que salió volando del coche, la muerte se aferra a él como la hija de puta que puede ser. Esta es una circunstancia afortunada para Kenny.

De acuerdo- Randy dice de nuevo, esta vez con un profundo suspiro- Lo siento. Creo que metí un poco la pata, ¿eh?

¿Un poco? Pregunta Kyle en tono sarcástico, con los dientes y los nudillos apretados, tanto que comienzan a desvanecerse en su piel blanca. Estaba realmente enojado, en primer lugar, la situación que creo el gordo en el arcade, luego el pequeño percance con el coche de mierda de Stan, y ahora un encuentro cercano a la muerte, impresionante. Kyle no puede pensar en un mejor día en el que simplemente se quedó en casa.

Randy se gira en su asiento para echar un vistazo a la carretera de la cual, sorprendentemente, apenas se salió. -Ese cabrón se escapó

¿Por qué es que aún es relevante en este momento, papá! ¡En serio! -Stan se rompe, la voz se le entrecorta y se le nota agitado a partir de la experiencia cercana a la muerte. Se vuelve hacia su padre por primera vez desde que se subió al coche, su cuello ya está empezando a doler, prueba obvia de un caso de latigazo cervical de daño menor. Se da cuenta que un montón de manchas blancas se encuentran esparcidas en toda la cara de su padre, bigote y ropa.

-tienes batido por todas partes

¿Huh?- Randy se observa en el espejo retrovisor -Oh, Jesús

Con la parte posterior del antebrazo hace un intento de limpiarse el rostro, aunque en realidad solo empeora el daño, sin conseguir borrar nada en realidad. -Vamos, muchachos. Tenemos que quitar todo esto del parabrisas si queremos volver a casa. Creo que tengo algunas toallas de papel y trapos en la maleta

Los cuatro chicos a regañadientes siguen al padre de Stan, mientras se mueven hacia el maletero, sienten las piernas como gelatina, notando que aún quedaban indicios del susto que pasaron hace algunos minutos. Sus ojos no se despegan de la capa de líquido que gotea sobre el parabrisas y capó del coche. Stan y Kyle vuelven a suspirar, pero se dirigen una sutil, pero simpática, sonrisa.

Randy saca dos rollos de toallas de papel del auto y el grupo se pone a trabajar en la limpieza del vehículo, para librarlo de batido de vainilla.

-Parece como si alguien vomito todo el coche – Comenta Cartman, poniendo casi ningún esfuerzo, solo movía su mano lentamente en círculos alrededor de una esquina del parabrisas.

Kyle en cambio limpia el coche con un vigoroso movimiento. Cuanto más rápido este listo el trabajo, más rápido se puede ir a casa y olvidar ese día horrible. El señor Marsh ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ayudarlos a limpiar el batido del coche. El solo se limita a ver, fingiendo que esta supervisando la limpieza y diciendo a los muchachos que están perdiendo puntos. Y para variar el culo gordo apenas haciendo un coño.

Cartman…- Kyle comienza, con los ojos entrecerrados -al menos puedes ayudarnos

Cartman lleva su dedo índice y empuja la toalla de papel apenas un poco. Stan no está seguro de si Cartman lo esta intentando honestamente, o esta aplicando el menor esfuerzo posible para encabronar a Kyle. Luego de un minuto recapacitándolo, esta casi seguro que es lo segundo.

¿Por qué demonios tengo que ayudar? No es como si yo hubiese hecho algo... Sólo porque a ti te gusta sentir el líquido blanco y pegajoso, no significa que yo tenga que tocarlo también- Él sonríe, esta siendo muy consciente de la conversación que se quedó en el coche antes del incidente con el batido.

Kyle siente como el señor Marsh pone los ojos sobre él, siente como su sangre se congela, pero mantiene la toalla dando vueltas en un lento movimiento en un punto del coche que ya limpio. Ni siquiera puede ver al señor Marsh, por no hablar de Stan. Mantiene sus ojos verdes en el coche, con el brazo moviéndose en círculos rápidos.

Cállate gordo- siente como su sangre, a diferencia de hace un momento, hierve, gracias a su creciente molestia

En cambio, la sonrisa de Cartman se hace cada vez más grande. Esta es una forma para vengarse del Señor Marsh, por casi volverlos mierda en la carretera, y una oportunidad para joder a Stan y Kyle… es, para el, una oferta demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. El hecho de que su relación sea un secreto para sus padres, es absolutamente atroz, de todos modos, Cómo se atreven a ocultar el amor que se profesan de sus progenitores

¿Qué? Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres la perra de la relación, Kyle, y que nuestro querido Stanley es quien te da tu alimento proteínico…

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué?- Randy queda en estado se shook, su cara esta mas llena de terror que cuando casi tubo el accidente con los chico, luego de un incomodo silencio, por fin habla

Modera tu lenguaje Eric

La voz del Sr. Marsh hace eco en la mente de Kyle. Stan y Kenny de repente ya no limpian el parabrisas del coche tampoco, y los dos, en sus caras reflejan una mueca de absoluta estupefacción. Randy, dirige una mirada dura a los cuatro chicos y la incomodidad se siembra en cada una de sus caras. A excepción de Cartman, que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cartman vete a la mierda- dice Kyle, con veneno en sus palabras, buscando frenéticamente algo con que romperle el cuello al culo gordo

Durante el tiempo que se lo dijeron a sus amigos, siempre supieron que su relación no se iba a divulgar a cualquiera. Es el código común de los adolescentes. Ha sido así desde que estaban con pijamas de Terrance y Phillip, y sólo porque tienen diecisiete años, no quiere decir que los padres deben ser incluidos en cualquier cosa.

Stan y Kyle nunca fueron grandes en el PDA. Ellos siempre se han mantenidos unidos y disimulados. La única razón por la que Cartman sabe que los dos están juntos, se debe a que Kenny no puede mantener su boca cerrada.

Kyle mira hacia el cielo, a las nubes que flotan sin preocupaciones y cierra los ojos. Él debería haber sabido que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Cartman probablemente ha estado esperando un momento como este. ¿Cómo es que incluso se salieron con la suya durante tanto tiempo? es un milagro en sí mismo.

Randy no ha dicho nada todavía. Finalmente, se vuelve a Stan, y su voz de repente es mucho más grave y autoritaria que cuando habla sobre tener trece años de edad, y tener que hacerse una prueba de embarazo- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Stan?

Stan se estremece. Esto no puede ser bueno, o incluso, sabe que no terminara bien, y menos tomando en cuenta la forma en que su padre se acaba de enterar. –"Oh, Randy, por cierto, su hijo se deja mamar por su mejor amigo que ha tenido desde los tiempos pre-escolar. Ya sabes, el amigo que al que usted le permitió estar a solas con su hijo cada día. Sí, ese amigo. "

Stan a regañadientes sigue a su padre. Kyle mantiene sus ojos en él como si estuviese caminando sobre una tabla o una cuerda floja, pero pensándolo mejor, eso incluso puede ser mejor que estar aquí en esta situación. Nunca se ha sentido tan impotente. ¿Quién sabe cómo el señor Marsh va a reaccionar? Claro, la familia de Stan no es homófobo, pero quién sabe en lo que respecta a su propio hijo… Su único hijo...

Por lo mínimo… el señor Marsh, probablemente le dirá a los padres de Kyle.

Kyle jadeo, su respiración se detuvo en su garganta. Esta no es la forma para que su madre se entere. De repente, se haya lleno de estrés y preocupación. Aparta los ojos de Stan y de su padre. Decide ignorar su conciencia, que le grita que no empeore la situación, y se vuelve a Cartman, quien está de pie allí con esa mirada de triunfo en su rostro, como si acabara de ganar una medalla de oro.

Bien, bien, bien, Kyle- Cartman empieza, atreviéndose a dar un paso hacia su rival- ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Este extiende una mano señalando a Stan y al señor Marsh como si estuviera mostrando un premio que se ganó en un concurso.

Todavía es difícil entender lo que se dicen esos dos, pero la cara de Stan solo demuestra incomodidad. Él y su padre están casi a la misma altura. Pero, a pesar de las similitudes de altura, no puede evitar parecer más pequeño, con la expresión de su rostro, y la postura de "niño que acaba de ser pillado en el acto de robarse unas galletitas". Sus ojos están sobre el terreno y la mano de su padre está en su hombro. Randy parece serio, pero calmado, y eso es un tanto tranquilizante.

¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Cartman?- Kyle le pregunta- Eso fue cabronsisimo, incluso para ti. Sabes que no queremos que nuestros padres sepan acerca de nosotros todavía. Yo no voy por ahí diciendo a todos que todavía duermes con esa rana tonta, a la nombraste con el mismo nombre que nuestro compañero Ckyde Donovan

¡Qué!- Cartman grita, su sangre se congela y se sorprende por la cruel manipulación, cayendo en un instante ante la mención de la rana Clyde. No es que sea mentira, pero nadie debe saberlo- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Dejé de dormir con la rana Clyde hace mucho tiempo. A diferencia de ti, que todavía duermes con tu amigo, el pequeño conejo, todas las noches- Su voz es más fuerte de lo que a Kyle le gustaría que fuera. Ya es bastante malo que el señor Marsh se entere de su relación justo en este momento, no necesita que el gordo eche más leña al fuego gritando acerca de cómo duerme con su hijo los días que hacen pijamadas- Pero, estoy seguro de que es diferente dormir con una rana de peluche que con un pelinegro con orejas de conejo para conciliar el sueño ¿verdad?" Levanta la voz aun mucho más.

Kyle aprieta los puños -Maldita sea, cállate, Cartman. La única razón por la que no te he golpeado en la cara pero es porque no quiero empeorar la situación

Cartman sonríe. Le encanta meterse debajo de la piel de Kyle. En ese momento cualquier cosa que pueda decir le hará conseguir un aumento del enojo de Kyle. Porque el se nutre de ella- Ustedes dos jugando a los conejitos come "zanahorias" durante toda la noche

Kyle aprieta su mandíbula y cierra los ojos tratando de controlar su furia

Dices una cosa más y te reventare ese pedazo de grasa que tienes entre la cabeza y los hombros al que tu llamas cuello."

Adelante, ven y trata. ¿Qué crees, que estas mas fuerte porque todas las noches el chico de los ojos azules te hace tragar vitamina?

Eso es todo

Kyle lanza el trozo de papel húmedo que ha estado aferrado y lo arroja al suelo. Se acerca a Cartman, con intención de cumplir su amenaza, porque en ese momento esa era su única preocupación

Pero Kenny aparece de repente, como salido de la nada, y agarra a Kyle por los hombros y camina hacia atrás lo más lejos de Cartman con un empujón.

Maldita sea Kenny, no lo protejas- grita Kyle, al tiempo que intenta empujar a Kenny, pero este sólo lo empuja hacia atrás.

"Yo no lo estoy protegiendo, tu sabes bien que no lo estoy haciendo, simplemente. Detente por un segundo, y entiende que ahora no es el momento para que ustedes dos hagan de las suyas- Kenny empuja su pedazo de toalla en el pecho de Kyle- Sólo te pido que esperes a mañana, por ahora hay que terminar con el coche de mierda para salir de aquí

Kenny cuando es la voz de la razón se las arregla muy bien para mantener a los otros dos calmados, mientras que terminan de limpiar el auto. En el momento en que Randy y Stan regresan, todas las señales de batido de vainilla han sido eliminadas. Los cinco se meten en el coche y comienzan de nuevo su camino por la autopista a una velocidad excesivamente prudentes.

El viaje en coche de vuelta es incómodamente silencioso. Randy no es un hombre que suele estar enojado. Normalmente, él es amante de la diversión y el desorden, pero cuando está enojado, es como un niño de doce años que no habla con sus padres, aplicándoles la ley del hielo.

¿Papá? ¿Puedes al menos decir algo?

Randy no contesta. Él sólo suspira y mantiene su vista en la carretera delante de él, trazando el camino a casa. El cual es extremadamente largo y afortunadamente derecho.

Kyle está sentado en el asiento de atrás, incapaz de mirar siquiera al señor Marsh. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? Sabía que Cartman inevitablemente la cagaría de esta forma pero… todo esto es culpa de Kenny. ¿Porque tenía que ir y decirle a Cartman en primer lugar?. De todas las personas ¿Quién confiaría en el gordo tratándose de cualquier tipo de información valiosa y mucho menos algo como esto?

Stan mira retira la vista de su padre y mantiene los ojos en su regazo. Suspira, -Lo siento, papá- pero aún no recibe nada a cambio, ni siquiera un vistazo en su dirección.

El auto se detiene junto a la primera casa, la cual es de los Cartman. Eric masculla un gracias, abraza su mochila, y se dirige con su contoneo hacia su hogar. Tan pronto como su madre abre la puerta, él le da la bienvenida con un beso y con un gesto impotente antes de confesar: "Se vendió la Play Station".

Oh no, cariño- Ella llora, y se le tira encima- déjame hacer algunas galletas- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes que cerraran la puerta y Randy fuera a la próxima casa la cual pertenece a la familia McCormick

La madera y latas vacías de cerveza esparcidas por toda la propiedad McCormick tienen mucho más sentido desde la confesión de la apuesta del coche. Y como Kyle ve como Kenny camina hacia su casa al tiempo que saca su móvil y le hace una señal de que lo llame más tarde. De repente se da cuenta de que en el coche solo quedan el, Stan y el Sr. Marsh… solos. Junta sus palmas en señal de nerviosismo, y el sudor lentamente se filtra en la tela de sus guantes.

Pero ni una palabra se dice en todo el camino a su casa. Kyle no está seguro si el silencio o una confrontación real, podría ser peor, pero ni siquiera se le ocurre nada que decir.

Randy estaciona el auto frente a la casa verde, y antes de que Kyle pueda incluso darle las gracias por el "paseo", Randy se dirige a Stan,

No tardes mucho.

Incluso con batido de vainilla aun en su bigote, sigue siendo intimidante en este preciso momento.

Stan suspira y abre la puerta al unísono con Kyle. -Lo sé papá.

Ni siquiera están a tres pasos de distancia del coche, cuando Stan coge la mano de Kyle, el cual se dejo.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- Kyle se pregunta de inmediato, completamente consiente del hecho de que el padre de Stan esta justo detrás de ellos. Instintivamente intenta soltarse, pero Stan no se deja. Y no responde a la pregunta de Kyle, hasta el resto del camino hacia la puerta principal.

Escucha, Kyle- Stan finalmente dice, al pisar el umbral -sabes que Te amo, ¿verdad?"

Kyle se le queda mirando, brindándole a Stan toda su atención. Esto parece serio. Tiene que serlo. Después de todo, el señor Marsh tiene que saber que están juntos desde ahora, después de la pequeña charla sobre el borde de la carretera, y ahora con las manos entrelazadas en público.

¿Cierto?- Stan vuelve a preguntar, esperando una respuesta.

Oh, sí, amigo. Por supuesto. Lo siento- Kyle mira hacia abajo y dirige la mirada a sus pies antes de mirar hacia atrás de Stan. Una punzada de nervios lo recorre a través de su estómago, el calor en sus mejillas aumenta, ante las palabras de su novio y la mirada del señor de Marsh. Todo lo que se siente tan en el derecho de abrir ahora, aquí, en su paso frente.

Yo no sabía que era una pregunta literal, pensé que era una pregunta retorica, o que hablaba metafóricamente… no importa. Yo… si lo se… totalmente. Y… debes saber que yo también Te amo demasiado.

Stan sonríe. Le sorprende la forma en que Kyle se supera así mismo en cuestiones de adorabilidad.

Bueno- Stan comienza, tomando por los hombros a Kyle

No quiero que nos preocupemos por otras personas. Estoy harto de eso. No me importa un carajo quien sabe, simplemente no me importa. La gente puede decir lo que quiera, y los dos sabemos que nuestros padres lo superarán. A la mierda todos los demás, ¿sabes? Lo que importa aquí, es que nos amamos, y que luchamos por lo que sentimos.

Kyle no está seguro de que cuando comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, ni cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Podría haber ocurrido en algún lugar entre el malentendido de la pregunta o en la declaración, o en la parte en que mandaban al mundo entero a la mierda. El echo es que sus cachetes empiezan a acalambrarse debido a la sonrisa. Ya ni siquiera está preocupado por el Sr. Marsh, el cual esta sentado en el coche, aún pegajoso y mirándolos. Pero y ano le importa, el está seguro que el padre de su novio sabe que en verdad lo ama, que es el único que causa esas sensaciones en el y que nunca serian capaces de lastimarse… pero en caso de que haya protesta alguna, ciertamente le daría  
>igual porque…<p>

Ellos son los que hacen el trabajo. Y eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

Kyle tira de Stan, y se besan, cada uno compartiendo su primer momento público real. juntos-por-fin. Y al carajo, poco les importa quién puede ver esta vez.

Sin embargo, es un beso corto, muy corto, gracias a Randy y su bocina. Los dos se alejan entre sorprendidos y divertidos, ambos sonriendo como niñas de escuela.

¿Nos encontraremos en la parada de autobús para la escuela mañana?- Stan pregunta, dando un paso de distancia de la puerta principal de Kyle. Aun con sus manos entrelazadas.

Kyle asiente con la cabeza, tratando de contener su sonrisa idiota.

Sí... ¿Es que...- Él señala con la cabeza hacia el coche, donde se encuentra sentado un Randy emanando impaciencia desde la acera - ya sabes… ¿esta realmente enojado?"

Stan echa un vistazo a su padre -No te preocupes por él. Él sólo esta molesto porque se entero gracias a Eric, y no por nosotros.

Kyle se burla, divertido y casi con incredulidad -¿En serio? Es por eso que está loco?

Stan se ríe con un guiño

Sí. Me preguntó cuánto tiempo, y cuando le dije cinco años, él era todo ''Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que ni siquiera trataste de decirme. Estoy tan lleno de dolor porque yo soy tu padre, bla, bla, bla, bla'' -Sonríe -Va a estar bien. Te llamo más tarde- Él le da a Kyle una sonrisa antes de soltarse completamente de las manos. Le dirige una última mirada y luego salta de nuevo en el coche de su padre.

Kyle se detiene en su paso ya que el coche se detiene en la misma cuadra. Se deshace de la tonta sonrisa de su rostro, aclara su garganta y trata de ganar la compostura antes de entrar en el interior.

Su madre se encuentra en su sillón favorito, con el diario abierto delante de ella. Sus ojos se asoman sobre las páginas tan pronto como su hijo entra en la casa.

¿Cómo estuvo tu día, bubbalah?

Kyle asiente lentamente, casi como si se tratara de una afirmación para sí mismo, haciendo que su sonrisa regrese.

Fue un gran día mamá… En serio.

**¡FIN! Amo esa historia *3* bien, eso es todo por hoy, y me atrevería a decir que por esta semana… o quien sabe hasta cuando (inicio de clases) pero nos leeremos pronto espero, ya sea en un rev o en una historia. SAYONARA**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
